


Learn By Doing

by Threatie



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, also wrespawn's respawn verse, hey wren do we need our own tag yet?
Genre: Guns, Kinda, Needles, consensual drug use, consensual power exchange, hands on chaos science, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threatie/pseuds/Threatie
Summary: Jeremy wonders what getting tranq'd feels like. The Fakes offer to show him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Learn By Doing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wrespawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/gifts).



_"What does getting tranq'd feel like?"_

_"Y'know, I'm pretty sure we've got some got some non-lethal weapons around here somewhere. Wanna find out?"_

\---

Jeremy stood at one end of the Fake's rec room, Jack and Geoff flanking him. Their arms were linked through his as though forming a human barrier. 

Or as though they were restraining him.

Gavin stood at the other end, a tranq gun in his hands. He kept hefting it, feeling the balance of the weapon, lifting it to stare down the sight. A thrill ran through Jeremy each time he did.

"Feels light," Gavin reported. He bounced the gun experimentally, tossing it an inch or so before allowing it to fall back into his hands. "Balance isn't what I'm used to."

"Pretty sure Jeremy was asking about the experience on the other side of the barrel," Geoff quipped. Jeremy couldn't help the laugh that punched out of him at the words.

On his other side, he could feel Jack leaning towards him. Her words were quieter, not directed at Gavin. "You can still back out, if you want to."

The offer was a comfort, like a calm hand on his shoulder. If anything, the reminder that he could still walk away only strengthened his resolve.

"Thanks, Jack. I'm...I'm good, I think." Louder, to Gavin, he said, "Ready when you are."

Gavin raised the gun again. Something about his posture sent a different kind of thrill through Jeremy, a low ringing feeling that made his fingers tingle and his mouth fill with saliva. Gavin's body was still, his energy no longer being channeled into fidgeting or conversation. When he spoke, it was in a low, even tone that Jeremy knew, but had never heard directed at him.

"On three?"

Jeremy swallowed. Shuffled his feet further apart, bracing himself. Nodded.

"One, two..."

The impact _thumped_ against his thigh, like a punch from Michael delivered at an odd angle. Jeremy tried not to flinch, but the sensation of being struck almost seemed to push him backwards. He could feel Geoff and Jack on either side of him, firm hands holding him steady. 

Gavin lowered the gun, holding up his free hand to show Jeremy how it was no longer on the trigger. "All done, lad! Got it in one. You took it admirably!"

"Y-yeah?" Jeremy glanced down, finally taking his eyes off of Gavin long enough to assess the point of impact.

"Ohhh _fuck_ -"

The injures Jeremy was used to were visually unobtrusive, especially through clothing. Nothing but wet, spreading crimson to indicate where the knife or bullet had gone in. In contrast, the dart protruding from Jeremy's leg was almost as long as his hand. The sight made his knees weak. 

Or, no; that might've been the warmth seeping outward from the impact site, twining upwards towards his heart. The full payload of the dart delivered directly into his bloodstream, working quickly to-

Jack and Geoff were holding him up. Jeremy's vision was suddenly full of ceiling, ground steady and soft against his back. He tried to lift his leg, to pull it towards his chest so that he could take the dart out, but his body wasn't obeying his commands. 

"Hey..." He gestured vaguely in what he thought was the correct direction. "Can someone get that for me?" 

The thought of the dart was stuck in his mind like...like the dart. The thought smeared, doubling back on itself. 

Awareness seemed to slide from one moment to the next. More ceiling, soft hands cradling his face. Jack's hands. His head cushioned on Jack's lap.

He could feel her notice when he shifted, testing out heavy limbs. 

"Hey, honey."

Jeremy blinked up at her face, somehow more beautiful for being upside-down and blurry. "'Ey, Jack."

"Need anything? Water, a quick bullet to the head?"

"Nnh." Jeremy rolled himself onto his side, pushing himself up on one arm. "Is it...?"

"Over?" Jack's hands seemed to follow him as he moved, steady and anchoring. "The exciting stuff is! You were out for about twenty minutes. Now you take it easy, wait for the tranquilizer to wear off."

"Mmh." The urge to close his eyes was tempting. His body wanted to slump down onto the carpet like it was the softest mattress. "How far is it to the sofa?"

"I'll help you." He could hear the smile in Jack's voice. "You might get some company there soon."

"Hm?"

She tilted her chin by way of direction, and he turned to follow her gaze. Sitting next to them, in the same pose as Jack, was Geoff. A sleeping Gavin sprawled across his lap, a dart protruding from his leg at an angle that suggested he'd-

"Gavin tranq'd himself," Geoff explained. "Not long after you went down. He said he wanted you to see someone wake up, so you'd know what it looked like."

"He said that first," Jack clarified. "Then he said it looked like fun." 


End file.
